Rin's Friend
by ParadiseCity7
Summary: Much to Sesshomaru's displeasure, Rin develops a strong friendship with a strange futuristic girl who saved her life the one time he was not there to protect her. As Rin and her older friend grow closer, Sesshomaru becomes more attached too. Rin for one is hoping for a mother. Told in 100 word snippets. SESSHOMARUXOC
1. Chapter 1

Ah-Uh reared in anger, Rin fled, and Jaken stood as firm as his wobbly green legs would allow in front of the bloodthirsty scorpion demon that had just desecrated their make-shift camp.

"Back you fiend!" Jaken squawked, brandishing the fire-spurting Staff of Two Heads in an attempt to look intimidating. The scorpion demon didn't spare him a glance as he slithered after Rin.

"I am you opponent!" Jaken screeched to no avail. The demon was gone.

Cursing, Jaken leapt onto Ah-Uh's back and ordered the two-headed dragon to pursue their enemy.  
_  
'Lord Sesshomaru is going to kill me!'_ He thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Rin scrambled through the woods, aware of the impending doom of a demon gaining on her. The canopy made the forest look as if it was plummeted into night, which is why it was completely understandable that Rin fell over a tree root.

"Lord Sesshomaru," She whimpered, "Please help me!"

Her heart leapt at the sound of a bush rustling behind her. To her dismay, no white hakamas appeared in front of her, only a lilac coloured silk kimono with a sakura blossom pattern.

"I'm not this Sesshomaru," a feminine voice replied, "but I'm sure you'll take anyone right now."


	3. Chapter 3

Two slender hands lifted Rin to her feet. Rin quickly dusted herself off and looked up at the stranger.

She was beautiful, with long light brown hair tied into a messy bun and emeralds for eyes. She reminded Rin a little of the fox demon that travelled with Kagome, only older, prettier, female and human.

A loud crash brought Rin out of her thoughts. "Help me!" She begged the girl.

Without hesitation the girl picked her up, and ran to the nearest clearing.

"Stay behind that tree," She ordered Rin.

"What will you do?"

The girl smiled. "Fight of course."


	4. Chapter 4

The girl produced two sai out of her black obi, twirled them around her fingers for good measure, and prepared herself for the demon smashing its way towards the two.

The scorpion demon did not disappoint, letting out a fierce roar as it entered the clearing.

"Human flesh," it yearned. Rin shuddered, clutching the tree she hid behind.

"You will not harm the girl," Rin's rescuer stated.

"No matter," it hissed in reply. "You will do quite nicely."

The girl smirked.

The scorpion demon let its poisoned tail crash into the ground where she stood.

Rin cried out in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

Rin had shouted in vain, as the girl had skilfully dodged death and was now running towards the demon's face, sai at the ready. The demon could not retract its tail from the earth.

"Look away, kid!" The girl shouted as she dived. Rin shut her eyes, but the sounds were sickening enough to trigger her imagination.

The sound of a large body hitting the ground led her to believe it was now safe. She opened her eyed, watching the girl as she wiped her blood-covered sai on the grass, disgusted.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Rin could only smile.


	6. Chapter 6

The girl tucked her sai away and approached Rin, giving her a quick once-over for injuries.

"I am fine, thank you miss!" Rin beamed. The girl melted at the sight.

"What's your name?"

"Rin! What is yours?"

The girl went to respond but was interrupted by a squawking imp descending on a two-headed dragon.

"Rin! Are you hurt?" Jaken asked.

"I am okay, she saved me!"

Jaken surveyed the battlefield. "You have saved the ward of Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands." He informed her.

The girl raised an eyebrow.

Rin turned to Jaken with puppy-dog eyes. "Can she stay?"


	7. Chapter 7

Jaken blanched at the request. "Surely not! Another filthy human in the presence of Lord Sesshomaru would destroy his reputation!"

He would have further protested if the 'filthy human' in question didn't drop-kick him.

Ah-Uh snorted; Rin giggled.

"Master Jaken doesn't like humans," she explained. "But Lord Sesshomaru will want to thank you for saving me!"

The girl smiled. "If this Lord Sesshomaru is as partial to humans as the imp makes out, I think I may have to decline."

Rin pouted.

"However, I will always be around to protect you should this happen again."

With that, the girl disappeared


	8. Chapter 8

Sesshomaru smelled trouble before he landed at the campsite. He was met with a dishevelled ward, a grumpy dragon, and a frantic retainer desperate to get their scattered effects in order.

He sniffed the air. A demon had attacked them, and he had not been there to protect Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried gleefully. Her grateful expression changed after a brief hug of his leg.

"Master Jaken scared off my new friend!" She complained. Jaken paused and gulped.

Sesshomaru spared him a glance. "New friend?"

"Yes! She saved my life and Jaken sent her away!"

Jaken mentally wrote his will.


	9. Chapter 9

Sesshomaru stood on Jaken's head whilst Rin told the story.

"Then she ran towards the demon, and told me to close my eyes, and the noise was so gross!"

Sesshomaru was more focused on the scent the other human girl had left. It was not one he recognised. He didn't like that.

Expressionless, he gave a slight nod to end Rin's explanation.

"You will refrain from seeing this human again."

Rin frowned. "But Lord Sesshomaru-"

"Rin," He warned.

Rin sighed in defeat. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru."

Camp life settled back to normal, but it certainly wasn't going to stay that way.


End file.
